


Bus Stop

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Sex, SuFin, nyo!sufin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Timo meets a stranger while waiting for the bust late one night. They end up missing  the bust and Timo gets a ride home from the stranger(Berwald) that turns out to be... his soon to be brother-in-law!





	1. Small World

**Author's Note:**

> Timo is an actual Finnish name that's why I use it instead in case anyone is wondering.  
> This is an rp between my Sweden and I.

Timo sat on the bench at the bus stop waiting patiently. He hummed the moomin theme song quietly himself. He was off in his own little world before he noticed someone else sat down next to him on the bench.

Berwald sat in silence, a small bag on the ground beside his feet. The tall man was stone-faced, his aqua eyes obscured behind a pair of glasses. Glancing over, he noticed the blonde beside him, and swore he was humming a children's show theme song. 'Maybe he has kids.' Berwald thought to himself.

Timo glanced at the large man sitting next to him. 'Scary!’ he thought. 'he looks like he might just turn and punch me!’The other's face looked so stern and angry. Did the Finn do something wrong?!

Berwald rummaged around in that bag for a minute, before withdrawing a crochet hook and some yarn. Silently he began to work, the length of a scarf just visible in the bag.

Timo blinked. "A scarf?!” he proclaimed out loud. He thought he was going to get murdered. It was getting pretty late and the sun had almost set. The Finn was dumbfounded. Maybe this was a trick. He shook a little out of fear and confusion.

Berwald worked silently on the scarf for a bit until Timo spoke, before turning to him.  
"Ja, scarf." He replied, a thick accent to his deep voice.

"Pl-please don't kill me!” Timo squeaked. He had no idea Why he had it in his head that this large scary looking man, knitting a scarf quietly, was going to harm him.

"huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Kill him? Why would he do that?  
"Why wo'ld ah d' that?" He asked.

'Cause you're big and scary looking'. Timo thought. "I-i... D-don't know". He stuttered looking terrified. 

 

Meanwhile, since the Finn wasn't paying attention someone in the shadows was creeping up to steal Timo's bag.

Berwald suddenly stood, dropping the crochet onto the ground. Without warning, he took several intimidating steps toward the terrified Finn and the would-be bag thief took off. He sighed; occasionally his height and intimidating appearance paid off.

Timo flailed as the tall man came toward him. "I didn't do it I swear!” He shouted. He then heard running footsteps. "What was that?!" He asked turning and seeing a black figure take off. "my bag!” he looked down seeing his moomin bag still at his feet and smiled clinging it to him.

Berwald nodded silently, the vague hint of a smile on his face, before resuming his crochet. The bus certainly seemed late tonight, and it was uncommon.

"S-sorry I thought you were going to hurt me." The Finn apologized glancing over to the other man. He wasn't a bad man after all. And he wasn't that scary looking up close... "I'm Timo."

"Berwald." He replied, offering a large hand, calloused from lots of work.

Timo shook the hand offered to him. "Thank you for helping me." He spoke again. Trying to carry a conversation since they were both waiting. He was beginning to think they missed the bus.

Berwald nodded in reply, clearly not much of a talker. In the distance some church bells rang midnight and the tall blonde sighed.  
"Fan öcksa." He grumbled.

"the bus isn't coming is it?” Timo asked sadly, a frown on his cute chubby face. He shivered a little as the temperature dropped.

"ah guess ah walk t' my truck. Ya w'nt a ride?" He replied, before pulling off his warm coat and draping it around the Finns shoulders.

The Finn blushed and softly thanked the other man. "S-sure..." He answered. Though the thought of this being the perfect time for the guy to kidnap him crossed his mind.

Berwald nodded and rose, tucking his now extremely messy scarf back into the bag.  
"Where d' ya live?" He asked as they walked from the bus stop, the streetlight fading into the background.

Timo followed hesitantly, clinging to his blue moomin bag for comfort. "I live in an apartment in the burbs" He stated cautiously, still not trusting the tall guy.

" 'kej." He replied, walking down several darker streets. It was chilly, but not frigid yet despite the time of year.

 

Berwald stopped at a public parking area and walked in, over to a rather large black pickup truck. It was extremely new, not a scratch or dent on it, and the only vehicle in the lot.  
"H'pe ya dun mind a truck." He said, unlocking the vehicle.

"n-no it's fine." The Finn stuttered before struggling to get in. It was a large high truck and he wasn't used to them. His weight made it difficult to heave himself up into the seat but he managed. He kept one violet eye on the man named Berwald. A thought crossed mind. 'What would Lukas have done?' His phone!! 

The Finn dug his bag for his phone. It was low on battery but had enough juice text his roommate. "I missed the bus." He texted.

Berwald started the truck, the engine purring despite the cold. He turned the heater on, quickly warming the cab to a tolerable level. Some classical music played on the radio, and a little dog's picture was on the GPS screensaver. "Wh're should ah take ya?" He asked, shifting into drive.

"Um..." Timo hated giving his address out. But if he wanted to get home... He let the other man know the approximate whereabouts of his apartment. He was so nervous he felt himself begin to sweat. In this dull light the man was even scarier looking.

"maybe a shoppe or gas station, then?" He asked. He realised it might be a little weird asking a stranger for directions to his house after all.

Timo thought about it. There was that gas station on the corner. "That will work." He eased up a little. The guy wasn't really all that bad... Maybe... So it seemed anyway.

“So do you have any siblings?” Timo asked trying to make conversation and get to know the street so he wouldn't feel so nervous.

"Ja, but she's gnna b' gettin' married. Her fiancée is Finnska." He replied, turning onto the road. "Last name is Väina... S'methin."

"Vinamoinen" Timo corrected. "Wait!!! That's my sister Tiina! She's getting married too! Brynya is your sister?!" Timo was shocked. He had heard the Swedish woman had a brother but had never actually met him.

"ja. Ah heard sh' had a bror." Berwald replied, taking the next turn toward the gas station .  
"Small world, ja?" He asked, trying to joke. 

 

Lukas meanwhile finally got back to Timo.  
' the fuck do you mean you missed the bus? You never miss it. Do you need me to send the dick to get you?' he texted. The dick meant Matthias, his idiotic but sexy Danish boyfriend.

"yeah it is." Timo replied. He didn't feel as bad now. Berwald wasn't/exactly/ a stranger... He smiled at Berwald. You know he was starting to look less and less scary. 

‘N-no. I'm getting a ride from Tiina's fiance's brother. Small world huh? I met him at the bus stop.’ He texted his roommate back. Lukas's boyfriend was an idiot anyway.

"good. Cuz we were busy." Lukas texted back. 

Berwald pulled into the gas station, turning off the truck. "H're ya go." He said, the lights of the stations overhang lighting his face up in just the right way to make his fearsome stoic expression soften.

'Eww' Timo thought but didn't reply back.  
The Finn looked to the Swede and blushed a little. Wow in this lighting he was handsome. "Um... Do you think... that... Maybe.... I could go home with you..." Timo trailed off, wringing his hands together nervously. He really didn't want to have to deal with Lukas and the Dan's... Interactions.

"huh?" He asked, looking at the smaller blonde, completely baffled. The Swede shrugged. What was one more in the house anyway? He was practically family after all.  
"S're. The farm is an hour 'way." He replied. The Oxenstierna farm was out in the middle of nowhere.

"it's just... My roommate has his boyfriend over and it's just... Awkward." Timo explained. He found it odd he'd rather hang out with someone he barely knew than his best friend. "I-is it okay if I come with you?”

"ah dun mind. D' ya like reindeer?" He asked. Berwald could understand that awkwardness. Brynya often kicked him out of the house, so the Swede had several places out in the barns and the workshop to sleep.

Timo lit up like it was Christmas. "I love reindeer!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Berwald actually chuckled a bit. "W' h've about 500 deer." he replied, before pulling out of the gas station and heading out of town. 

The drive was scenic, but dark. Fortunately the truck had extra lighting, and the pair had to stop at least six times to let wildlife pass.

As they rode they chatted getting to know each other better. Timo was excited to see the reindeer his little white dog.

Berwald pulled into the driveway, and immediately a tiny white blur streaked out, stopping at the gate to the well kept front yard. "Hej, H'na." He said, pulling the truck over to the barn. Everything was delicately frosted, steam from the reindeers breath reflecting the security lights. Snorts and grunts could be heard, mingling with the soft noise of wide hooves on frozen ground.

 

As soon as Berwald's door opened, the tiny blur was literally in the truck, barking excitedly.

Timo was nervous-excited. He'd never been here before and though he knew Berwald better now he was still unsure. He looked out amazed, never being outside the city before. "wow" he breathed.

 

He giggled seeing the little white ball of fur being so happy to see her owner.

Hana barked at Timo before jumping to his lap, a tiny wiggly ball of energy. She had a little bow on her head, and a matching pink collar.   
"N'ver been t' a farm?" He asked, amused at Timo's wonder.

Timo snuggled the dog. "She's so cute~ No I've never been on a farm before. It's so big!" He didn't expect the farm to be so spacious.

Hana proceeded to wiggle and lick, giving excited little whines. A new human to love her was always welcome!

"Ah'll give ya a tour in th' mornin'." He replied, sliding out of the truck.

He snuggled the white dog one more time before stumbling out of the truck. "Okay." Timo said with a yawn. He didn't realize how tired he was until then.

Hana delicately jumped down, barking excitedly and running about their feet. A few reindeer snorted in contest of her barks, but it was otherwise near silent.

 

Berwald led Timo toward the house, only to find the door locked, a bra hanging on the handle. "Fan också." He swore, sighing. His sister was *busy* and he was cast out for the night. "Ah'll get her l'ter." He mumbled, turning from the door.

 

"Ah'm locked out. Again." He sighed, and turned toward a one story red building with white trim, a security light humming softly above the door. "We're sleepin' in th' shop." He said, Hana skipping down the frosted path and in through a tiny doggy door.

Timo shivered a bit, from the chill but mostly the thought that his sister was doing... THAT. "Does she do /that/ a lot? " He asked, following Berwald to the workshop.

"ja." He replied, flicking the lights on. The shop was cool but cozy, sweetly scented with wood and coffee. He led Timo to a small back room, that had a sofa and a bed, with a wood burning stove. The Swede turned on a coffee pot on a shelf, and promptly started a fire. Soon the small room was warm, and Hana was perfectly perched on the sofa like she owned it. "Coffee?" He asked.

 

"Oh sure." Timo gladly took the coffee, sitting on the couch next to Hana. He pet her gently. His body told him he was tired, his violet eyes half closed.

The dim light of the office/bedroom was soothing, with the consistent crackle of the fire and the occasional whistling of wind. Berwald removed his boots, and proceeded to strip down to his tank top, jeans still clinging to his hips. The tank was skintight, highlighting each muscle on his strong frame.

Timo caught himself staring at his driver. He blushed and tried to hide his face in his coffee mug. Berwald was real... Sexy in this light. "Do you have... Any vodka?" He asked hopeful. Maybe it would help calm him down.

"Ah might." He said, rummaging around. Berwald produced a small bottle of Swedish vodka, and by the looks of it, it was pretty old. He didn't drink much.

"May I have same?” Timo asked holding up his coffee mug. He was used to Finnish or Norwegian vodka but Swedish vodka was okay too.

Berwald tipped a bit into the coffee, and kept pouring till Timo signaled . Well the blonde was a Finn, so Berwald didn't worry much about the amount of vodka in the coffee. He didn't drink often enough, and used the vodka to clean wounds or an occasional shot on a bad day.

Timo downed the spiked coffee and asked for more. It felt good to have a couple of drinks after the stressful night he'd been having. It wasn't till after his fifth cup that he was beginning to feel the affects. He had become giggly and droopy, hanging all over the kind Swedish man.

Berwald ended up drinking a spiked cup as well, having poured the vodka into his cup by accident. Despite his size, he has very little tolerance for alcohol and was tipsy as Timo was hanging over him. "Yanno, th' farm is gonna b' lonely when Bryn gets m'rried..." He commented

"that's okay, I'll be with you...." The Finn slurred. He had no idea what he was talking about at this point. Whatever was going to happen this night he might regret in the morning. But for now Timo snuggled against the large man, his body feeling tingly, his mind foggy from the buzz.

Berwald was pleasantly numb, warm and comfortable. Normally the shop was lonely, even with Hana, but it wasn't tonight. Maybe Bryn was right, and Berwald needed a wife, too. Only problem was, he didn't like women, and most men were afraid of him or tried to fight him when he was about as harmless as a butterfly.

 

He snuggled the Finn, burying his now whiskery face in Timo's soft hair, the scent of salmiakki and sweets filling his nose. This was nice, not being alone.

Timo lazily moved, and tilted his head for a sloppy kiss. He was not a whore. But he was normally less shy when drunk and Berwald was such a hunk in this lighting, like a Greek god or something.

Berwald had politely resisted Timo's drunken affections up until now. The alcohol probably had much to do with it, but his lips grazed over Timo's gently. The Swede pulled the smaller man toward him, enveloping him in a warm hug and a thick, heavy quilt.

Timo didn't protest or back away. Instead he put his arms around the others neck pulling them closer together. The tingling sensation growing more for the Finn as their bodies pressed against other. Timo kissed the man again, there was lust in his violet eyes that hadn't been there before. He paid no mind that he was drunk.

Berwald tried to resist, but the lure of the Finn's warmth was just too much. He kissed him fervently, roughly and with need. It had been years since he'd even touched another person so the smaller blonde throwing himself on Berwald was just too tempting.

He slowly ground his hips against the Swedes as he continued to lustfully make out with him. Timo wasn't thinking straight, not that he was straight. No he was gay. But he had never acted this way before. It was the Swedish vodka, maybe Berwald drugged him. Or maybe Timo just really needed laid. Whatever the case may be the making out didn't stop, it only got more and more heated.

Berwald had to shift, to sit on the sofa better with the Finn so lustfully grinding against his hips. It didn't take long before the swede was aroused, his jeans too tight and uncomfortable. His hands greedily felt Timo up, grasping and squeezing at his love handles.

Timo squeaked a little arching his back, his cheeks were full of blush. He had managed to straddle the Swede, his own hands roaming his chiseled chest.

Berwald's hands had a mind of their own, roaming freely. They came to rest on Timo's ass, giving a hearty squeeze and holding him close, his own hips lifting to grind back against the squirming Finn.

The Finn let out a loud moan as he squirmed in Swede's lap. He was so hot and sexy.... There were too many clothes between them. Timo was panting as he fiddled with the zipper of Berwald's pants.

Berwald originally moved to stop him, but Timo was persistent. The swede relented, the pressure relieved somewhat as the Finn freed him from both boxers and jeans. 

 

The Swede’s hands removed Timo's shirt, tossing it aside effortlessly before returning to touch everything inch of skin he could.

Timo managed to free the both of them from their binding pants. He blushed seeing how much larger the Swede was. Size matter right? He wrapped his hand around Berwald's member stroking gently first and with the other hand doing the same to his own.

Berwald groaned, having no real warning to what the Finn was up to. His hips lifted, trying to get any more contact, any more attention at all. His tank top was already off, and he leaned forward a bit to replace Timo's hand on his own length. Berwald slowly stroked the Finn, squeezing and letting his thumb do most of the hard work.

He moaned low, throwing his head back. It was almost too much for the Finn already. Berwald had strong callused hands that knew exactly what to do. Timo's hand continued to stroke at the same pace as The Swede with his hips ever moving.

Berwald was already close, having no endurance for it. He was cursing quietly in Swedish, some dirty talk into Timo's ear spurred on by the Finns delicious moans.

"I'm... Gonna cum!" Timo shouted, squeezing Berwald's dick hard before coming into his hand. His whole body shook, he planted his head on the others shoulder panting and sweating.

Berwald followed a moment after, the pair a terrible mess. He fell back against the back of the sofa, covered in sweat and panting. The Swedes head was foggy, still in post-orgasmic bliss. However, his alcohol buzz was swiftly gone.

Timo just clung to the Swede. His face buried in his neck. He was finally realizing what just happened and he couldn't bear to look Berwald in the face

The Swede recovered quickly, leaning up to draw the embarrassed Finn in a bit closer, pulling the warm quilt around them both. He didn't speak.

Timo nuzzled his face into the Swede's neck more. He felt so warm and... safe in those strong arms. He re-positioned himself a little so he sat side saddle on Berwald's lap, yawning.

Berwald shifted as well, grunting a bit. He was pleasantly warm, but his neck was really stiff. Aqua eyes opened and met drowsy violet. Fortunately for Timo, he wasn't awake enough to realise what was going on.

They both feel asleep fast, snuggled into each other under the large quilt as the fire slowly died down in the fireplace.


	2. The Scolding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bear's gets scolded by his sister, Timo finds out who Berwald's one ex is.

Timo awoke to hearing rapid Swedish. He had forgotten where he was for a minute until he tried to move. He sat up slowly from being placed laying down on the couch. The Finn was very stiff and sore and that's when everything came back to him. He had slept with a practical stranger who happened to be his almost sister-in-law's brother.

Berwald was still shirtless, talking in a unique dialect of Swedish with many slang terms thrown in that only Brynya seemed to understand. The swede in question was a female version of her brother, tall and with the same stoic expression only a little softer due to her feminine features. "What do you mean you didn't sleep with him?! Your junk was out when I opened the door*!" She exclaimed, looking to Timo quickly. "He is pretty cute though..."

Timo didn't know much Swedish but he guessed they were arguing about him. It was his fault last night happened. He got himself drunk. Maybe he should have just sucked it up and gone home. Even if his roommates dumbass boyfriend was there.

Brynya smiles at Timo. "Sorry about that. You must be Tiina's brother. She's said so much about you." Brynya spoke slowly and clearly,unlike her brother.

"Um... Y-yes... S-sorry for intruding" He stuttered. He pulled the quilt up under his armpits embarrassed. He no idea where his sweater had gone. He hoped it didn't get thrown into the fire.

She hid her smile behind her hand a bit."She was right, you /are/ cute..." She turned to her brother, her smile fading.

 

"You slept with him, you've gotta marry him." She declared.

 

"VAD?" Berwald said loudly in swedish, dropping the shirt he was trying to pull on.

 

He blushed a little at the compliment. "That sounds like something Tiina would say...." Timo mused to himself as he listened to the two Swedes, picking out words here and there. "Where is Tiina?” He asked so they could hear him over their arguing.

Brynya stopped mid sentence, peering over Berwald to Timo. "Inside, drinkin' kaffe. She won't be civil for an hour though..." She replied. She turned back to Berwald.

 

"You know mother's rule. Now that you slept with him, you have to marry him!"

Timo fixed himself up, and managed to find his sweater putting it on. "I think I'll go find her." He said quietly sneaking out. He found his way into the house to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. He was immediately pounced on. "Big brother!” Tiina shouted and clung to him. Not asking why he was there and so disheveled.

Brynya and Berwald followed, the sister berating the brother the entire walk to the house. The home was decorated in traditional simplistic Swedish fashion, except all the furniture was clearly homemade. "I don't care Berwald. You slept with him, you're going to make an honest man out of him." Brynya repeated for the tenth time, easily.

 

"Ah know mor's rule but ah dunno how w' did it!" He replied.

Timo and Tiina sat across from each drinking coffee and blushing at each other. They had briefly spoke and each knew what the other was up to last night.

The Swedes were still arguing in rapid Swedish, Berwald clearly flustered and embarrassed. Brynya was adamant, and she seemed to win over her little by three minutes brother.

"Let's have a double wedding!" Tiina shouted making Timo spit out his coffee. 

 

"With who?" He asked.

 

"Me and Bryn and you and Berwald." Tiina grinned from ear to ear.

 

Timo spat out his coffee again. "What?! Why?!" He panicked.

The Swedes returned to the kitchen. "Because. My idiot brother knows mamas rule of you don't have sex with anybody unless you're willing to marry them. "

"B-but we didn't have sex...." Timo trailed off a huge blush on his cheeks. Tiina giggled.

Brynya clearly rolled her eyes. "You were covered in icky stuff, had your junk out and were cuddling. If not, what did you do?" She was stern, hand on hip.

 

Berwald sighed. How was he supposed to explain to his stubborn sister that they'd not had penetration, just mutual masturbation?

"well you see... " Timo was nervous now, his soon to be sister-in-law was scary. He tried explaining by just rubbing his two index fingers together. Tiina of course didn't get it and went on to make herself some breakfast.

Berwald turned scarlet, busying himself with making a pot of coffee. Brynya shook her head, understanding full well. "Close enough."

Timo felt like he was being lectured. He really wasn’t ready for such a commitment. Not after his last relationship. He seemed to have bad luck in that department.

Brynya sighed, exasperated. "Fine." She said, giving up for the time being.

Berwald breathed a sigh of relief. Sure, Timo was really nice to look at, and cuddle, and everything else but he didn't know the Finn well. Last night had been an alcohol fueled accident, although he wouldn't call it a mistake.

Phew, Timo breathed. Now all he has to do is figure out how to get home. He couldn't believe that his sister was marrying into this crazy family. He looked to his sister. 

Tiina was an adorable plump ball of naivety. So no wonder Brynya snatched her up.

"ah'll take ya home." Berwald said, a cup of coffee in a paper travel cup in hand.

"Thank you." Timo stood to follow Berwald out to his truck.

They traveled about twenty minutes in awkward silence before Berwald spoke.  
"Ah'm sorry. 'bout m' sister." He said, slowing to let an elk cross the narrow country road.

"I-it's okay... I see why you don't talk much." He smiled a little too the Swede. Truthfully he didn't mind being with him. Timo felt... Comfortable around him.

"ah was born deaf. Ah had surgery s' ah can hear, but ah can't hear perfectly." He said, pointing to his ear, where a hearing aid was just visible. A small smile crossed his face. "Ah turn it down wh'n Bryn scolds." He added.

"oh... I'm sorry...." Timo frowned and looked down at his lap, hands in fists. "About last night..." Timo trailed off in a whisper. Hoping maybe now he didn't hear him.

"ah enjoyed it." He replied, never one to lie. "But ah took 'vantage of ya... Ah'm sorry." He added on.

"No! No! It was my fault!” He protested turning to look at the man. "I got myself drunk when I shouldn't have..." Timo paused, violet eyes intensely looking at the Swede as he blushed. "I... Really liked it too." He confessed.

"th't is a relief." He replied. "Ah dun h've anyb'dy like that, s' ah dun h've any experience." Berwald had only had one boyfriend prior, but never got past a kiss. He'd even tried dating a woman, but that went even worse so he'd decided he'd likely be single forever.

"my... Last relationship didn't go well..." Timo winced a little thinking about it. "But... I wouldn't mind being friends... And getting to know each better." He looked at Berwald again with a small smile.

"ah see. Ah'd like that." He said, continuing his long drive. Meanwhile, his phone was exploding, Brynya sending texts at an amazing rate.

They chatted all the way to Timo's apartment. This time he showed him exactly where he lived. "Would you like to come up for more coffee?" He asked as he climbed from the truck

" 'kej." Berwald replied, locking the truck and following Timo toward the apartment complex. It looked extremely familiar.

Timo lead Berwald to his apartment on the third floor. "Please excuse the mess. My roommate's boyfriend is over and never picks up after himself." he explained as he opened the door let the Swede in.

Berwald nodded, slipping his boots off at the door. This place seemed really familiar to him, but he wasn't sure why.

"make yourself at home" he said as he went to the kitchen to make coffee. Lukas wouldn't be up for awhile if he did smell the coffee.

Berwald sat on the sofa, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He knew this place but didn't know why. 

Lukas came all but crawling out of his bedroom, mostly naked and covered in hickies and scratches. "Ugh." He grunted, holding out a cup for coffee. He hadn't realised Timo had a guest.

"Lukas, you're up! Sorry if I woke you." He laughed nervously as he poured the man a cup of hot coffee.

Lukas grunted, downing the hot cup black and scalding. He took another and sipped it a little slower, while staring blankly at Timo. "You... Brought home a man." He said flatly, since that was a new one for Timo.

"Y-yes.... Well... I just got home..." Timo explained nervously. Lukas was scary without enough coffee, and for some reason when it came to the Finn he was protective in a way.

Lukas could see Berwald from the kitchen. "Damn. You caught yourself a monster. He's tall as fuck." The Norwegian replied, downing his fourth or maybe fifth cup of coffee.

"He's not that bad! Honest. He's really nice!" Timo flailed.

"I meant he's huge." Lukas replied deadpanned.

Berwald was getting nervous, wondering what the two smaller blondes were talking about.

"You mean... No no no! We didn't do anything! Honest!" Timo looked down a little. It's not like they had real sex…

"I know, Timo. Berwald is my ex." He said, having enjoyed trolling his best friend. "Hei Berwald, come over and get coffee." Lukas said, waving the Swede over.

"Your.... Ex..." Timo's eyes went wide. How could he be so dense? He felt a panic attack come on. Not only were they roommates but they were ex's as well. They even still messed around a little. Why was this world so small?

Berwald came over and accepted a cup of coffee. 

 

Lukas smirked. "So how'd you get tall blonde and silent?" He asked, Berwald blushing a bit. They'd split up on good terms, mostly because Berwald wasn't willing to sleep with the Norwegian so quickly.

"I... We... Made out last night!” Timo blurted out. "And that's not all we did!" He added. The Finn shouted still in the midst of his panic attack.

Berwald turned even redder, Lukas smirking. He could read both of them like open books.  
"I see." He said. "Well you got a winner if you like to hear yourself talk."

"Hey! Y-you're not mad?" Timo asked. He couldn't tell what Lukas was thinking. But he didn't like the fact he was making fun of him.

Lukas shrugged lightly. "Why would I be?" He asked, while trying to drown his organs in caffeinated bliss.

Berwald was still crimson, remembering the previous night and the passionate encounter he'd had with literally all but a stranger.

"Because you and I.... "Timo trialed off, glowing beat red. The Finn and Lukas having dated casually before. Also normally the Norwegian was protective over Timo. Though he could just not have enough coffee he supposed.

Part of Lukas's attitude was lack of caffeine, and the other was knowing Berwald well enough to know Timo was in good hands. Enormous hands, but good ones.

 

Berwald stood and cleared his throat lightly. Lukas turned his attention to the Swede, who actually spoke up for once. "Ah'll let m'self out." He said, feeling excruciatingly awkward.

Timo blinked forgetting the Swede was even there. No let me walk to to your truck!" The Finn insisted. He was a gentleman after all.  
Walking out to the truck with Berwald, all was quiet until they got there. "I... Uh... "Timo didn't know what to say for once.

"it's 'kay. Ah'll see ya wh'n they get m'rried." The Swede said, sounding more than a little saddened. He sighed, unlocking and opening the truck door. The blonde figured it would be best to just forget the Finn. It would be hard, but he probably shouldn't fall in love with his future brother in law.

"D-drive safe okay.... " Timo leaned up on tip toes and kissed the other man on the cheek. "Text when you get home!" He called over his shoulder as he ran, face with a tinge of pink.

Berwald blushed, watching Timo run away back to the apartment. "Ah dun h've yer number..." He said after the Finn was out of sight. The blonde sighed again, dragging himself reluctantly into the drivers seat.

"Lukas!" The Finn called when he got back to the apartment. He was mad, mad that Lukas made fun of him, but more mad at himself for what he'd done. What was he supposed do now?!

Lukas was still drinking coffee, and turned his navy eyes toward the Finn. "What?" He said flatly, unamused that the other blonde was yelling.

"what's wrong with you?!" He continued to yell. "We had a thing and you don't even care? Berwald and I didn't just make you know...." Timo let slip. Lukas was his first. Although they were friends with benefits Timo was still thinking the Norwegian should be jealous or something.

"I figured you two fucked." He replied just as flatly as before. "Was he too big?" Lukas asked, the hint of a smirk on his lips behind the coffee mug.

Timo turned bright red. "We didn't fuck.... Per say... We just.... He is big though..." Timo said looking down at his shuffling feet, hiding his face, he rubbed his index fingers together in show off what they did.

Lukas chuckled behind that coffee cup. "Well you should have. Except you wouldn't be walking." He replied, sliding the Finn his phone. On the screen was Berwald's phone number. "Text him." The Norwegian said, scraping himself up to get more coffee.

Timo sighed, arguing was getting nowhere... He took Lukas's phone and got Berwald's number to put in his own phone. He then went to his room and flopped on his bed covering his arm with his eyes for awhile. He didn't want to text the man while he was driving. "Hey... It's Timo." Was what he texted eventually.

Berwald had stopped a few times along the way home, and had even found a reindeer calf beside its gaunt mother, who was tied to a tree and had been abandoned. The pair of deer trotted behind the truck as he drove very slowly.  
"Hello." Berwald texted back.

"Are you home safe?" Timo texted back quickly.

"Not yet. Had a delay." He replied, sending a photo of the two rescued reindeer.

"oh my! Poor things!" Timo frowned. Who would do such a thing? The Finn flopped over on his stomach as he stared the picture of the reindeer.

"Happens a lot. I'm going to get her vet care." He replied, pulling into the driveway.

"That's so great of you!" Timo smiled, the man really was kind and gentle despite thinking he was scary at first.

"Once they're better, you can meet them if you want." He replied, sending another picture of the two in an isolated stall on a smaller barn.

"Yay! I'd love to!" Timo was really smiling now. Though it was just chit chat he enjoyed talking with the Swede. "Glad you are home safe."He added.

"I've been banished to the barn again." He replied.

"Damn! I'm sorry. Can I do anything?" The Finn asked innocently.

"Ask my sister to not fuck like a rabbit?" Was Berwald's blunt reply. He had settled in the deer and been joined by Hana, and was quietly alone in the small office-bedroom in the workshop.

Timo blushed. "I don't like to think of my sister in that way. XD" To Timo his sister was sweet and innocent. "So where are you now?"

"The workshop. It's warmer than the barn and it's started to snow again." Berwald replied. He didn't like to think of his sister being intimate either, so he quickly dismissed that bit of conversation.

Timo blushed more. That's where they.... He shook his head. "About last night..."

Berwald blushed, remembering the encounter probably more fondly than Timo. "You can pretend it didn't happen if you want to. I won't bring it up." He replied, sighing in the lonely office.

"no! I mean I! I really liked it...." Timo was flailing in his room alone. What exactly was he trying to tell the Swede? That he wanted a relationship?

"Oh, okay. Good. I liked it too." Berwald replied.

Timo flailed more, which would have been comical to anyone watching. "So... Will you.... Go out.... Withmesometime?" He asked a jumbled mess.

"Okay, anytime. :)" Berwald replied, using a rate emoji. He seemed stoic and calm, but he wasn't on the inside. The blonde's heart had leapt. Someone actually wanted to DATE him?!

Timo's heart was beating fast. Ber had said yes! He took a deep breath. "What about tomorrow night? About 8 At the bookstore/coffee shop?" Timo worked there and would be getting off at that time.

“Ja I can do that. Berwald texted back.

“Great see you then!” Timo was excited-nervous for his first real date with the Swede. Sure they were kind of doing things backwards but that didn't matter now. He couldn't wait to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it~ Please review and there might be more. :3  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
